


Climbing The Stairway To Heaven

by McMorpheus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Season 9 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMorpheus/pseuds/McMorpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas saved the shapeshifter baby, and are raising it while on the run from the angels. Just a short fluffy drabble because there's been so much angst at the moment, I felt like we needed a bit of happiness for our beleaguered heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbing The Stairway To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended listening: Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin.

Today, his baby’s eyes are a bright laughing blue which reminds him of long drives with his brother under bright skies, or the residual afterglow of an angel using their full powers; uncannily, today his baby’s eyes match his adoptive fathers’. His other adoptive fathers’, that is.  


“There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven.”  


He croons softly to the child, and smiles to see how Bobby Winchester’s tiny face lights up in a grin to hear one of his favourites. Just a year old and already his taste in music is excellent, thanks to the efforts of his new dads. Ever since they saved him from the shapeshifter who was chasing him down to raise that innocent baby boy into a life of murder and deception, Dean, Sam and Cas have been unable to let go of the newest addition to their family; and to be honest, the little guy seems pretty happy with that arrangement. It’s not always easy, three guys coming into a motel with an East Asian baby and leaving with one whose ethnicity has switched to the other side of the continent, and they have gotten some rather strange looks and some not-so-much-strange-as-suspicious responses, but they’ve managed it pretty well so far. Tonight, they’re staying in a warm, cosy house belonging to some friendly hunters who’re out grocery shopping just now, and even though they’re running and hiding from the host of heaven and Cas is still human - and looking to stay that way – Dean is happy. His little, broken family of runts and strays is together, and right now that’s all that matters.  


Still gently cradling his baby and swaying in time to the tune, he continues to sing, the two of them lost in their own little world woven of melodies.  


“When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.”  


Dean’s eyes are closed and as he sings the last line of the verse, a deep, rich voice rises to match his own; the sonorous harmony crescendos and warm arms encircle Dean’s waist, one hand reaching up to cup Bobby’s dark head and the other resting on his stomach.  


“Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.”  


The last ringing note fades into silence and Dean turns his head to look at the man who raised him from perdition and brought him heaven on earth. Those same cerulean eyes are a little crinkled at the corners with the breadth of his smile, the hair mussed up from the beanie he’s just taken off and his cheeks still flushed from the cold, but Castiel is the handsomest man Dean’s ever seen. He leans in for a kiss and that touch of Cas’ lips may just be sparking the sweetest heaviness in his chest he’s ever felt – his macho side is telling him to knock off the teenage girl heart-leaping crap, and he should stop acting like a smitten 1950s housewife with a baby, and a million other gruff, manly thoughts - but he’s not about to stop doing this anytime soon. Unfortunately for the Mr Macho who keeps making desperately manly comments at the back of Dean’s mind, he’s in love.  


Sam calls from the kitchen, “Anyone wanna beer?” and without breaking eye contact with Cas or dimming his beaming smile, Dean cheerfully replies “Two for us, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Depending on when I have free time and whether anyone requests it, I may extend this fic because it was quite short and I really did enjoy writing this AU.


End file.
